fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Asai Chiyo
|kanji = アゼー チーオ|rōmaji = azee chiio|alias = Girl of Overkill (女のやり過ぎ, Jo no yarisugi) Walking Death (夜行死, youko shi)|color = black|text = white|name = Asai Chiyo|race = Human|gender = Female|age = 16 (Pre Time-skip) 20 (Post Timeskip)|height = 5.6" (Pre Timeskip) 5.11" (Post Timeskip)|weight = 115 kg (Pre Timeskip) 156 kg (Post Timeskip)|hair = Scarlet Red|eyes = Green|birthday = August 1|blood type = B+|affiliation = Herself|previous affiliation = TBA|occupation = Legal Mage|previousoccupation = Spy|team = Trio of Death|partner = Mikumo Iris|base of operations = Earthland|status = Active|relatives = TBA|counterpart = Asai Yondy|magic = Re-quip Sword Magic Magnet Magic Telekinesis|signature skill = Sarcasm.|weapons = Various}}[Asai Chiyo (アゼー チーオ, azee chiio lit. The Death of All): Born between the borders of the Xyzariel Kingdom and Fiore and the oldest sibling to the Chiyo Family. While others refer to her as Asa (アザ , aza), her former guild-mates from a guild known as Olympic Torch referred to her as Nu '''(ニュ, nyu) but only until she left the guild to pursue her passion. While not exactly independent from her family, she strives to earn their praise and prove that she is the most powerful among them. Notorious for her use in distinct weaponry, as well as building her own swords and armor to adjust to her own power, making up for her pretty, petite figure. She prefers showing off in such a manner, and exemplifying her abilities in numerous spars with her family that she stood out victorious. For four years she trained under the wings of several people before finally going out on her own. Asai is someone not to be taken lightly no more due to her growing more powerful, both in mental, physical and emotional terms. Some others call her quite the eccentric one due to her fun personality when she is around. Trained by several people, especially those with abilities in swords and weaponry has gained her the skill to use her own magic; both in the likes of Requip and in Sword Magic, which she so greatly wields that it can take down armies of dark mages in one fell swoop. Being trained for several years she has considered to be as powerful as an S-Class Mage or a Guild Ace. She, using her exemplary knowledge and usage of magic, she herself has brought the legendary Mikumo Iris under her wing and taught her how to use her magic. Strangely, Mikumo did not adapt to her sword skills but instead brought in another called Guns Magic, allowing her to use magical bullets in the form of a gun created by the user. Asai, instead of acting somewhat of a teacher, has instead turned into Mikumo's closest friend, earning those two the moniker of '''Duo of Death (死のデュオ, Shi no de~yuo), even if they are polar opposites in terms of personality and preferences in magical abilities. Asai has gained many monikers over the course of time, one being the Woman With The Sword (剣を持つ女, Ken o motsu on'na) in recognition with her amazing usage of swords and weaponry alike, receiving a reputation among the society as a powerful woman with a strong will and determination. Another alias she responds to more is the Girl of Overkill, which she loves completely as it corresponds to her personality, and her usage of swords and her armor consisting of large amounts of weaponry, earning the said moniker. Appearance To most people, Asai is perceived as a loli, a young girl who is extremely cute and clumsy, giving off a fun and spontaneous aura. However, after the timeskip, she has grown much more stern in both appearance and in personality, losing both her fun aura and her spontaneous personality. Cool, calm, and collected, this are the words that describe Asai during her "adult" stage. As a young girl, she had soft, and quite delicate features. She had a small and thin stature, while others particularly Mikumo refers to her as a midget, a small person, standing only at 5.6". Her eyes had a beautiful shade of lime green; having a soft stare with her big, and arched eyes with thick lashes and a soft eyelid. Her hair was a gorgeous shade of scarlet red, cropped up to shoulder-length, often parted with bangs at the sides of her face, and overall quite messy indeed. Her face had soft and delicate features. A sharp chin, though, and soft cheekbones and a small nose, including thin-line eyebrows. A small stature, I'd say, with small breasts, while that feminine feature is not the only one that describes her character. Her attire, on the other hand, is very simple when it comes to preparing, wearing etc. Unlike another friend of hers who decides to wear such complex outfits.